1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a horn loudspeaker, more particularly to a horn loudspeaker including a horn housing and a cover that cooperate to define a plurality of tortuous sound channels therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional horn loudspeaker that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,076 and that includes a driver housing 11 with a base wall 112, a sound-generating driver 10 mounted in the driver housing 11 and including a diaphragm 101 driven by a voice coil (not shown) and a magnet assembly 102, a horn housing 12 that defines a receiving space which receives the diaphragm 101 therein and that has an annular bottom end connected sealingly to the base wall 112 of the driver housing 11, and a cover 13 that covers and that cooperates with the horn housing 12 to define a plurality of sound channels 124 therebetween. A sound exit 123 is formed in a top wall 121 of the horn housing 12, and is in spatial communication with the receiving space in the horn housing 12 and the sound channels 124 so that acoustic pressure wave resulting from vibration of the diaphragm 101 can propagate through the sound exit 123 and into the sound channels 124, and then through a gap between a surrounding wall 122 of the horn housing 12 and a surrounding wall 113 of the driving housing 11 and into the atmosphere.
The aforesaid conventional horn loudspeaker is disadvantageous in that the sealing between the bottom end of the horn housing 12 and the base wall 112 of the driver housing 11 tends to have crevices, which can result in a leakage of pressure wave propagating therethrough. In addition, each of the sound channels 124 is formed with a substantially right angle between the bottom end of the horn housing 12 and the base wall 112 of the driver housing 11, which can result in undesired reflection of a considerable portion of pressure wave propagating therethrough, which, in turn, results in a significant attenuation loss of the pressure wave in the sound channels 124. Moreover, the assembly or detachment of the aforesaid conventional horn loudspeaker is laborious.
The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,076 is incorporated herein by reference.